Kin'emon
Summary Kin'emon is a samurai from the Wano Country and the leader of the Nine Red Scabbards, a group of powerful warriors at the disposal of Kozuki Oden. During the invasion that Kaido did in Wano, Kin'emon and a group of other samurais were sent into the future by the powers of Kozuki Toki's Devil Fruit. He met the Strawhat Pirates in Punk Hazard where he was found split in three parts by Trafalgar Law's powers. He found allies there to perform a counter-attack against Kaido and the current Shogun of Wano, Kurozumi Orochi. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Kin'emon, epithet 'Foxfire' Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Samurai, Retainer of the Kozuki Family, Captain of the Nine Red Scabbards, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Fire Manipulation (Can generate fire from his sword slashes and even cut through fire), Cloth Creation, Haki (Advanced Armament and Rudimentary Observation user), Minor Body Control (It was revealed that he can speak from his legs by using his farts) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Able to fight evenly against Brook with just his torso) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling from Brook) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+, likely far higher (Was able to take attacks from Luffy, Sanji and Ashura Douji without showing great signs of injury) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His katanas Intelligence: Above average (Stated to be a master tactician by Shogun Orochi. He had the idea of disguising himself, Zoro and Luffy as toys in Dressrosa to pass without being spotted by Doflamingo's henchmen. Provoked a conflict between the Atamayama thieves and the Beasts Pirates to recruit Ashura Doji. Is an astounding fighter capable of matching Brook's swordsmanship. His skill was recognized by Hyougoro back when he was young, with the latter stating that his subordinates would stand no chance against him) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. The clothes he creates disappear once they are removed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Haki: Kin'emon is a skilled user of Haki. ** Observation Haki: His proficiency with this type of Haki is quite notable. Back in Punk Hazard, when he was splitted in three parts, he attacked Luffy just with his legs, on top of noticing the presence of the Strawhats. ** Armament Haki: Kin'emon is able to display the advanced version of this Haki, as seen when he imbues his katanas with it to stop the Birdcage in Dressrosa. * Foxfire Style: This is a swordsmanship style used exclusively by Kin'emon. The Kitsunebi-ryu allows the user to generate, attack with, and cut with fire. It can also be used to cut the fire created by an explosion to protect the user from harm. How the fire is produced is currently unknown. Kitsunebi-ryu is not derived from a Devil Fruit, as Kin'emon possesses a Devil Fruit of an unrelated power. ** Flame Split: Kin'emon slashes the sword and splits an incoming fire attack. ** Firework Flash: Kin'emon attacks with a powerful flaming slash. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7